


Heavy Gloom

by Virus_Tripped



Series: (DISCONTINUED) The Difference [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_Tripped/pseuds/Virus_Tripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has had enough of Virus's bullshit for one night. He decided to go out drinking, at least he knew Virus wouldn't be there.</p><p>Trip meets an unlikely companion and they quickly bond together over alcohol and sex.</p><p>Virus wakes up early the next morning, lonely and depressed. He crawls into Trips bed, and waits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found my inspiration to create the next instalment in this series. Hopefully it's ok :3
> 
> The one after this may have multiple chapters and a strong triggering themes. I put warnings up at the start of each work that could contain triggers. Let me know if you think a chapter/work that doesn't have a trigger warning should have one.

"Fucking fine then! It's not like I give a shit about you anyway!" Loud footsteps plodded dramatically down the dark, cold hallway. The sound of a door slammed shut echoed through the stylish apartment. Some time later, a second figure left the room and wandered outside. They poured themselves a glass of wine and slowly let themselves cripple into a slovenly, drunken mess on the floor, but we'll talk about that later. The first figure had already left the scene and had headed straight for aogiri street.  _Damn him! Stupid arsehole! Baka!!! Who needs him anyway..._ It was a cold night, and the wind was bone chilling. He had no idea what he was doing out. He had no phone, no jacket, and hardly any money. He had left everything at home. He just couldn't be there, in that house- rather, their house, any longer. All manner of people past by him, some talking, laughing and the lights of shop logo's and signs buzzed and flickered; it had started to rain. Trip groaned.  _Fucking rain! Just great, fucking FANTASTIC!_ Slowly the cold rain soaked through all his clothes, and if he was in the same mind state as the youth parading the streets tonight, he wouldn't have even noticed. But unfortunately for him, he had, and it only worsened his mood.  _I need beer._

 Trip had, eventually, found his way to nice bar. It was small, tucked away in a tight corner on Aogiri st. The lighting was dim and the tables were low. There were a few small groups of people sitting and drinking, laughter bubbling through the small space enticingly. A small bench running along the length of the bar makes a home for the lone souls who come to drink away their troubles. One such soul had been sat there for a rather long time now; we shall explore him more as the night progresses (literally). His beanie slouched over a good amount of his forehead and eyes, obscuring his vision some, though he didn't need any help in that department as the alcohol he had consumed ran amok through his system. Trip also made a home of said bench, and ordered a beer to kick things off. He wanted to savour every moment of his unravelling, his slow progressive comatose state. He was looking forward to this. 

        Once he was well and truly pissed, Trip stopped moping and had a decent look at the lad next to him. He could hardly make out the writing on the bottle he was holding, and even if he had been sober, he would have found that the writing was in a language he didn't understand. He continued to scrutinise the man, and finally he turned to look at Trip. "What? Is there something on my face?" 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I'm lazy, this is gonna be in two parts. Only because I have a strong gut feeling that it will make for a better read.


End file.
